Stupid Mistake!
by Craziest Laziest Angel OnEarth
Summary: Kalau Draco Malfoy pikir kesialannya pagi itu cuma terlambat ke kelas Transfigurasi, dia salah besar!


**_Disclaimer: Kalau Cla yang punya Harry Potter & J.K Rowling cuma fans, pasti Cla gak akan nulis fic inih.. _**

**_Warning: Silly fic_**

* * *

_**STUPID MISTAKE!**_

Draco berjalan buru-buru menuju kelas McGonnagal.

"Sial, gara-gara Crabbe dan Goyle bermain permainan aneh dan tertawa-tawa terus semalaman, aku jadi bangun kesiangan!" gerutu Draco sebal.

Dia cepat-cepat berbelok di tikungan koridor.

"Aww!"

"Aduh!"

"Granger?"

"Malfoy?"

'OK, hari ini SIAL KUADRAT!'

Draco dan Hermione sama-sama jatuh terduduk di lantai, buku-buku Hermione yang tebal dan buku Draco bertebaran di sekeliling mereka.

Draco buru-buru bangkit mengambil buku miliknya, tapi Hermione cuma memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kemana matamu saat berjalan Granger? Apa pandanganmu itu terhalang rambut coklat tak beraturan itu?" Malfoy berkata sengit. "Tidak bisakah kau melihat jalan dengan baik?"

Hermione terbelalak, mata coklatnya jadi sedemikian bulat, hampir mirip Luna Lovegood!

Draco makin kesal. 'Apa maunya anak Gryffindor ini?'

"Granger?"

"..."

"Kau bisu?"

"..."

"..."

"_I love you_," tiba-tiba Hermione berbisik lirih, sangat lirih sampai hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa?"

"_I love you_,"

"Kau gila, Granger?". 'Apa hari ini aku bisa lebih sial lagi?'

"_I love you_," Hermione tersenyum, masih memandang Draco.

"Uh?"

"_I love you_,"

"Well- aku.." Draco jadi salah tingkah. Dia sejujurnya tak begitu membenci Hermione Granger. Gadis itu manis dan pintar, tidak sedungu teman-temannya yang lain di Slytherin. "Aku-aku juga sebenarnya… Um.. Sedikit menyukaimu." Ah, kenapa pipinya tiba-tiba menghangat begini? Apa dia demam?

Bibir Hermione mengerucut lucu, mungkin karena terharu.

Gadis itu menunduk dalam, wajahnya tertutup rambutnya yang lebat.

'Rambutnya sebetulnya sangat halus dan indah.'

'Hmm, kenapa aku jadi memuji rambutnya?'

Bahu Hermione bergerak-gerak.

'Dia menangis! Bodohnya kau Draco Malfoy, membuat gadis yang baru menyatakan cinta padamu menangis!'

"Hey, tak apa-apa, Gran.. maksudku Hermione. Ayo kubantu kau berdiri." Draco berkata lembut, membantu Hermione berdiri.

Hermione mendongak lemah, matanya penuh air mata... lalu..

DIA TERTAWA!

Hermione Granger terkikik geli, memegangi perutnya. Suara tawanya melengking tinggi, mengagetkan Draco yang kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Granger?"

"Mal-Malfoy… Haha.. Kau.. Uh.. Bo-Bodoh sekali…" Hermione terengah-engah menahan geli. "Wajahmu konyol!"

Seolah ada yang menyalakan tombol "Sound", tiba-tiba suara riuh terdengar. Ramai sekali seperti berada di tengah-tengah festival.

"Draco Malfoy menyukai Hermione Granger!" lengking suara yang sepertinya Lavender Brown.

"Tidak mungkin!" kata seseorang.

"Hey, tadi kau dengar sendiri!"

"Jenggot Merlin! Ini gila!"

"Lihat pakaiannya, memalukan."

Draco mematung. Ternyata sedari tadi dia berdiri di depan kelas McGonnagal! Anak-anak Gryffindor dan Slytherin telah keluar dan menyaksikan adegan antara dirinya dan Hermione! Wajahnya yang semula memerah berubah drastis menjadi pucat pasi.

'Well, bisakah aku meluncurkan Avada Kedavra pada diriku sendiri?'

"Draco Malfoy!" suara McGonnagal membuat suara-suara lain terdiam. Guru Tranfigurasi itu berkecak pinggang, lekuk-lekuk wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia kesal luar biasa.

"Uh, Profesor.."

"BISAKAH KAU JELASKAN KENAPA KAU DATANG TERLAMBAT DENGAN PAKAIAN SEPERTI ITU DAN DAHIMU…" McGonnagal menarik nafas, tampak berusaha menahan amarah.

"Saya…"

"DETENSI!"

"Tapi…"

"Akan aku laporkan pada Profesor Snape. Sungguh keterlaluan..." McGonnagal pergi sambil masih menggerutu.

Draco memandang ngeri ke arah anak-anak Gryffindor yang terkikik, dan ke anak-anak Slytherin yang berusaha menampakkan simpati, tapi gagal dan akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Masih berpikir kalau kau menyukaiku, Draco." kata Hermione dengan suara dimanis-maniskan.

Draco membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan, bingung akan berkata apa. Dia ingin sekali berkata 'Ya, Granger. Sebetulnya dari dulu aku menyukaimu. Sangat.'

Tapi tentu tak semudah itu bagi harga dirinya.

"Diam kau, Darah…" Draco tak mampu melanjutkan. Dia berbalik dan berlari cepat, berhenti di kamar mandi, dan menatap bayangannya lekat-lekat di depan kaca.

Menatap bayangannya untuk pertama kali sejak bangun dari tempat tidur dengan terburu-buru.

"…..!"

Dia masih memakai PIAMA! PIAMA HIJAU BERGAMBAR SNITCH KECIL-KECIL!

Seakan hal tersebut kurang memalukan, di dahinya terdapat tulisan yang ditulis dengan huruf kapital dan tinta merah. '_I LOVE YOU_'.

_I LOVE YOU_

_I LOVE YOU_

_I LOVE YOU_

_I LOVE YOU_

_I LOVE YOU_

_I LOVE YOU_

"_I love you too_, Tampan." kata Myrtle Merana berkedip genit sambil melayang-layang ceria di belakangnya.

"ARRGHHHHHHHH…..CRABBE!GOYLE!AWAS KALIAN!"

Fin

* * *

**Uhhhh… Malu… (sembunyi di balik pohon)**

**Maaf ya kalau fic Cla berantakan gini… Masih butuh banyak bimbingan dan latihan.. Hehe… Dimohon saran & kritiknya.. Ripiu… Ripiu ^_^ v**


End file.
